Feline
by Dallas'Drabbles
Summary: When Kid gets stuck in the rain on his way home, a small companion is soon picked up along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, the skies were clear not too long ago…"

The Reaper mumbled to himself, hands stuffed down into the pockets of his now, soaking wet trousers as he scuttled along the streets. He had to go back to the Academy after hours for a meeting with his father—The once, sunny and clear day now clouded and pouring down rain on the poor boy that had gotten stuck in it.

Just lovely.

Keeping his head down as the rain drops pelted down onto his neck, ears perked—Causing his head to as well after a moment or two, something catching his ears…

Was that…Meowing?

Blinking, golden hues scanned back and forth on the street, though, didn't catch anything in sight—But there it was again, that faint meow being heard over the rain. Frowning, he just kept his focus to the small sound, soon coming up to small, cardboard box and crouching down, the meowing now silent—Though, he found where it was coming from.

A small, black and white kitten was curled up inside the box, soaking wet and rather weak looking—Couldn't have been more than a couple months old.

"Hey little guy…"

Kid murmured out, receiving a perk of the cats ears as green hues locked onto his own—Though, it didn't seem frightened, more…Relieved if he could tell. Gingerly scooping up the small creature into the palm of his hands the Meister's head tilted, giving it a quick look over before standing back up, holding the feline close to his chest as he used one hand to hold it, and the other to attempt to block the falling rain.

Walking faster now the boy rushed home, trotting up the steps to the manor and shaking his head out, taking a glance down to the kitten before pushing the doors open and stepping inside, removing his shoes and coat and leaving them by the door, crouching down again as he let the small feline out of his hand—giving it a chance to look around.

Standing back up he smiled softly, keeping his vision to the kitten—Making sure he didn't run off anywhere. Smiling softly, he scooped it up again soon after, giving it a look—Finding out it was male, and almost instantly trying to think of a name. Though, perhaps he needed some help.

"Hey, Soul! I have surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what should we call him?"

The Reaper murmured, glancing up to the weapon beside him, the small, black and white kitten curled up in a clean towel and placed into his lap. Shifting his gaze back down to the feline Kid pursed his lips—He'd never had a pet before…So thinking up a name was a bit harder than he thought. Was anything acceptable? Or maybe it had to be something generic like…Snowflake or Spots or something.

He was at a loss.

"How about Surprise."

The scythe grinned, chuckling at his little joke—Though, the Meister didn't seem amused by it and just pouted, huffing as he shrugged the other boy off.

"Jazz."

"Eh?"

The weapon's ears perked slightly at the name the other had thought up of, eyebrow raising as he glanced over to the Reaper.

"Well—I know you're not much of a cat person, but, you like jazz music, right? So maybe if we give it a name of something you like, you'll learn to like him as well…"

He murmured out, keeping his gaze down to the small feline as he gently scratched under the kittens chin, a small purr being revved up to the attention.

"…Oh."

Soul blinked a few times—Not really expecting that. Sure, he was known to be more of a dog person, and never did find a fondness in felines…

Though, now he didn't have much a choice.

"I think it's a great name."

Pipping up after a moment or two an arm slung around Kid's shoulders, a soft kiss being placed to his cheek—Causing the smaller boy to flush up, which only made the scythe grin and place another kiss before letting his gaze drop to the kitten—Who was now peering up at the two with big green eyes, almost as if it was curious as to what they were doing.

"…Well, he is _kind_ of cute."

.


	3. Chapter 3

"…"

Keeping his silence the weapon just stared down at the small feline, lips pursed slightly as he just blinked—not knowing what to do.

Kid had gone out to pick up things that would be needed, food, toys, bathing supply, a litter box—And whatever else was needed to take care of a cat. So, Soul was on kitten duty, watching the small creature to make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

Crouching down he tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow as he just kept his gaze to the little one, huffing.

"…So, do you…Do anything?"

And still, silence. The kitten's big, emerald eyes just stared up into the weapon's own, tail swaying and ears twitching. Reaching his hand out to scratch at the feline's head it ended up rolling over onto it's back, paws going up to bat at the weapon's hand—Though, claws scratching against the skin.

Wincing slightly Soul pulled his hand back, sucking the blood that welled from the cut off and grimacing down at the cat, mumbling to himself.

"…Kid better get home soon."

Though, almost as if it was heard the sound of the door swinging open caught his ears, the scythe soon pushing himself up to his feet as a relieved sigh passed his lip, going forward to greet the boy at the door—Though, Jazz was way ahead of him and just tore off down the hall, small meows echoing through as he raced to meet the Reaper.

"Well, I see Soul took good care of you."

The Meister chuckled softly, placing the bags of supply down into the ground and picking up the small feline, scratching behind his ears—Though, eyes shifted upward as the scythe made his way into the front room, flashing a grin toward the other.

"Got everything we need?"

"Yeah. Did everything go well with you two?"

He chuckled slightly, cocking an eyebrow—Knowing Soul hadn't much a fondness for Jazz, at least, not yet.

"…Good enough."

He only shrugged, shoulders rolling as he stepped up to the Reaper and placed a kiss to his forehead, running his fingers through the black and white mess of hair.

"Let's just get everything set up, hm?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I still don't understand why you got two of these cat trees."

The weapon murmured as he messed around with one, trying to get it all set up correctly—Which was a little more difficult than he would have thought…

With a huff Kid worked on the other on the opposite side of the room, rolling his eyes as he glanced behind his shoulder.

"Because, if there was only one the symmetry of this room would be thrown off completely."

Shaking his head the weapon stood up after a moment, taking a look at his work and nodding—Deciding it was good enough, Kid could mess around with it if not sometime later. Walking over to the other side of the room he ran his hand through the black and white mess of hair of the Reaper as he moved by, a small laugh escaping along with.

"I'll go set up the litter box and you can get his food and everything, alright?"

Grimacing slightly Kid brought a hand up to straighten his hair back out, though, nodded as he flashed a faint smile up at the other.

"Yeah, alright."

Finishing up what he was doing the Meister stood, grinning at his work—He'd messed around with the design slightly to make everything perfect. Taking a look to Soul's work he just frowned and trudged over, fixing it up quickly before he was satisfied. Hearing the sound of paws tapping onto the floor he just chuckled, soon being met by the small kitten.

"Hey Jazz, are you hungry?"

Tilting his head the felines ears seemed to perk at his question and he soon ran off again. Pushing himself back up to his feet the Reaper just rolled his eyes again and went over to fill up the food and water bowl he'd gotten, taking a moment to look around for a place to set it down, though, just ended up putting it into a corner of the kitchen area.

Calling the felines name he soon came running, though, went straight passed the boy and to the food bowl, munching down onto the cat food happily.

"Guess you really were hungry…"

He muttered and just shrugged, crouching down as he gently stroked the kitten's fur, though, pushed himself back up soon after as he let him eat and decided to go check on what Soul was doing.

Peeking his head around the bathroom door his lips pursed, a black brow raised—there was sand...Everywhere.

"…I thought you were setting up the litter box, not turning the bathroom into a beach."

"…I slipped."

"…"

With a heavy sigh Kid walked back out, though, came back soon after with a brush and dust pan and began sweeping up all the spilled sand. Taking a glance over to the scythe he could see the nervous grin on his features and just huffed, scooted over to the boy and placed a kiss against his cheek.

"Thanks for helping out."

Murmuring softly a small smile shown to his features, an arm going around the weapon's waist as he leaned his head against the other's own.

"Yeah, no problem."

A small smile was soon shown in return, a hand going to pat at the Reaper's shoulder.

"Now, let's just get this cleaned up."


	5. Chapter 5

By now it'd been an hour or two after everything was set up—And set up correctly at that. Kid was sprawled out on his back on the couch, the small, black and white kitten curled up on his chest and sleeping soundly along with him.

Crimson hues scanned over the two from the other side of the room where he had made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs, a small chuckle soon escaping at the sight of the Reaper and kitten.

It was really adorable, to be honest.

Running a hand through his snowy white mess of hair the scythe leaned back in the seat slightly, gaze switching up to the ceiling as lips pursed, soon falling into his own thought.

He found this to be a great idea, really—Getting a kitten. He knew Kid got lonely, even if he didn't admit at times, so perhaps having a little furry companion would help ease the loneliness that sat with the boy at times.

Soul wished he could be around more for him—But he was a Death Scythe now, after all, and got quite busy with missions and such, plus the amount of training he was being put through at the time being.

So, for now, hopefully this would be a good substitute…

"Mm…Soul?"

Switching his gaze back down and over to the couch a slight smile tugged up at the weapon's lips, a white brow raising out of curiosity.

"Yeah?"

Without a word the Meister pushed himself up slightly—Though, paused as he realized the sleeping feline on his chest and soon sunk back down into the previous position.

"…C'mere…"

He mumbled after a minute or two, voice still lazy with sleep as golden hues shifted back over to the other, a faint smile tugging at his own lips.

Rolling his eyes Soul just let out a small laugh before pushing himself up to stand, soon sauntering over to the other and kneeling down beside the couch, a soft kiss soon being placed against Kid's forehead, his hand trailing over to gently stroke the fur of the small feline that sat on his chest.

"It's late, just get some more sleep, alright?"

Receiving a small nod in return a yawn passed the Reaper's lips, a soft, mumbled "Love you" passing before he soon faded back out again into a soundless, peaceful sleep.

"Yeah, love you too."

Eyes now softening even further he only let a soft sigh pass, hand trailing over to move the bangs away from the boy's eyes, another soft kiss being placed to his forehead before he stood up again, though, only to be distracted by the small meow that rung through his ears.

"…Keep him company, alright?"

Casting his gaze down to the small kitten who now sat up and peered at the scythe with wide, light green eyes he couldn't help but have his smile widen—He really was cute, and he could tell he'd keep fine company for the other boy…

Which really, that was all Soul was worrying about at the moment, just in case he got set a long mission where he'd be out for a couple days, maybe weeks even, that Kid wouldn't be alone.

Patting the felines head gently the kitten gave his hand a nudge in return, soon curling back up onto the Reaper's chest and falling quickly into a state of sleep.

Casting one last gaze over to the sleeping boy he could only chuckle, hands stuffing down into the pockets of red jeans before soon exiting out of the living area, wishing the other a small "good night" just before.


End file.
